Through the Eyes of Owen
by JuJuBee0
Summary: This is a fic about all the wrestlers. It is told in Owen Hart's point of view. Before and after his death. Sit back and listen to what he has to say..
1. Prologue Part 1

Author's note: Some of the fact in the fic are real. Some of the names are real. But not all. I wrote this  
in the honor of Owen. He shall always remain in my heart.   
  
Through the Eyes of Owen  
  
Prologue Part 1  
  
It happened so quickly. As I fell 50 feet, my whole life flashed before my eyes. My wife, my kids,  
my friends, my brothers, my sisters, and my fans. I could see the terror in their eyes as I fell.  
And then, it happened. I knew it was over the minute my head hit the ring post. Just like that.  
My head bounced off the ring post and then snapped back. Almost immidiate everything went black.  
I opened my eyes for a slit second and saw that I was in a hospital. Then my eyes automatically shut.   
Something from me rose up above me. It was my spirit. I saw how the doctors did everything they  
could to save me. I saw my family and friends in the waiting room. I saw their worried expressions.  
And the doctors came in. I watched as the doctor, I think his name was Dr. Meyers, told them of   
my desent. My death. Their expression changed from worried to sadness. Mom hugged dad as they  
cried in each other's arms. My friends openly cried. It was a difficult moment for me and for them.  
I could literally see their hearts break when the words from Dr. Meyers's mouth hit their ears.  
  
Monday, May 24th 1998  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen, I have to report some very sad news. Our friend, Owen Hart, has passed   
on. He was a great competitor and he will surely be missed. Owen, we loved you and you shall never  
be forgotten. "  
  
Thank you Jim. I'm sure gonna miss you. But hey, I'll always be in your hearts. All of you.  
  
As the evening went on, I heard their testimonies. It brought tears to my eyes. The things they  
said made me realize how important I was to the fans, my freinds and my family.  
  
" He was a good man, an awesome entertainer, and a damn good friend "  
  
" He will never be forgotten. "  
  
Later on that night, my good friend Steve Williams a.k.a. Stone Cold Steve Austin came out. He drank  
a beer and gave a solute in my honor. Then, they rang the 10 bells. I could feel the tears swell up.  
During a special tribute to me, I could all of them there. My friends, co-workers, family, fans. Everybody.  
There wasn't a dry eye in the arena or anybody watching at home. The feeling was overwhelming.  
  
As the show ended, I heard him. God calling me back to heaven. For the very last time, I stood in  
the middle of the ring. I looked at everyone. I whispered goodbye, blew a kiss, and then vanished   
back to heaven. Where I belong, now.   



	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part 2  
  
June 8, 1998   
  
This was visibly a sad day for all who knew me. The day that I would be buried 2 feet under the ground.  
The day of my funeral. I saw as fans in my home town in Calgary watched my hearse go by. With   
my physical self in it. I watched as flowers were thrown and tears were falling. Men, women,  
teenagers, children. I saw it all. I saw all around the world. How my co-workers coped with my death.  
How the fans did. Oh, and my family. 12 brothers and sisters. My children. Oje and Adrienne. My  
wife, Annie. I still remember the first time I saw her. Were just teens then.  
  
** flashback **  
  
" Hey Owen! "  
  
" Yea, Ryan? "  
  
" I want you to meet someone. " Ryan, his best friend walked up to him with a beautiful young lady.  
" Owen, this is Annie. "  
  
" Hi, Annie. "  
  
" Hi, Owen. "  
  
**** She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. ****  
  
** end flashback **  
  
And I maried her. She's the mother of my children. I love her with all my heart. I wish I could have one  
more minute to say goodbye to her. To everyone. And my kids. How are they going to cope with this? To  
grow up without their father? I know it'll be hardest on them to move on. I stayed and watched my  
funeral take place. The flowers were beautiful. The ol' oak coffin was grand. The sky was baby blue.  
That big and bright sun was shinin. The birds, chirping. It seemed too happy for such a sad event.  
Many people had attented. Friends, wrestlers, co- workers. And right up front was my family. Mom,  
dad, my wife, my kids, and my 12 brothers and sisters. You know, this accident tought me just  
how short life can be. I mean, 2 weeks after my birthday. Sometimes I ask myself why I even  
came down on that harness. But it was a typical procedure. I had done it before. Someone had   
screwed up. But I guess God decided that it was my time to go. As I walked around, I could see   
their souls. Their souls filled with sorrow. Then, the sky rumbled. It was God. God telling me I  
have to go back home, again. So I vanished back to heaven. My home.   



	3. Chapter 1: Jean Paul Levesque/ HHH

Author's note: Ok, been busy. But here's the first chapter..   
  
Chapter One: Jean Paul Levesque/ HHH  
  
Paul. What can I say about Paul? He was a cool guy. I'm glad I got to know him. I think out of all the wrestlers, other than me,  
he was the most determined. He would work his ( excuse my language ) ass off to make a show look good. He fought   
with broken fingers, sprained wrists, this man was just completely and utterly determined. He was always the one to try  
and keep the show together even when we had a lot of screw ups. On camera, he was ( again excuse my languge) a bastard.  
Well, recently. When it was just him and Shawn Michaels, he was just funny. I loved the antics of their characters. Like  
one time Sargent Slaughter was talking to them in the middle of the ring. They had the nerve to wear masks. Like the ones   
police use during a riot. Then, they had the audacity to put winsheild wipers on them. I was sitting the back laughin so hard  
I felt tears fall. But then, his character changed. Yeah sure, for 2 years he recreated DX. But then the character HHH   
morphed into this mean and bitter bastard. He used phrases such as.  
  
" I am the game! "  
  
" I am that damn good! "  
  
He was such a good heel. You can just look at him ( in character of course ) and not know that deep down this man is   
the sweetest man I've ever met. He gets so into the character that even you want to go intot he ring and punch him in the  
face to shut him up. And the fans. Boy,they really beleived his character. They booed him and chanted.. *@$$hole* Over  
the years, yeah his character changed, but the man on the inside didn't. He still has that determination. That certain drive that  
you will never ever see in anybody else. He still has that sense of humor. Still the good honest man all about being a good  
role model for kids. I'm not talking about his character but he himself. I mean, hacing a dream and stopping at nothing to get  
it. I admire him for that. Watching down from heaven, I've seen this man get better and better. His performane his always  
high quality. He amazes me. If today June 28th then if I remember, about a month ago Paul hurt his quad muscle. He's  
a tough cookie, I know he'll heal a lot quicker than normal. I know my death really effected him. The first few weeks were   
hard for him. It showed in his performance. They were good, but not his best. And then, he started to move on. I can stil  
remember what he was thinking.  
  
**** He's gone. I can't beleive it. He's actually gone. ****  
  
**** Just like that. His life was taken so fast. ****  
  
**** What if he made a normal entrence. What if he didn't enter with the harness. ****  
  
Paul, it's ok to let go. It oculdn't have been prevented. God said it was my time. What He says goes. I'm in a better place   
now. I will miss you my friend. Take care of that leg ok?  
  



End file.
